


I want you

by TrewRilia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cage, Chastity, Chastity Device, Dominance, Domme, F/M, Strap-On, Submission, Trust, caged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrewRilia/pseuds/TrewRilia
Summary: When she finally decides to take the leap, she is confronted with a surprise she hadn't thought of in her wildest dreams.
Relationships: You/I - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	I want you

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/Message me if you'd like to read a second chapter.

We have been dating for a while, spent many hours together and had plenty of nice moments. But you never made a move on me and blocked everything I did to initiate intimacy.  
At first I thought that you are shy, that you don't have much experience, that I should give you time. But by now, after all these weeks, it frustrates me. And it makes me sad, I wonder if, in the end, you are simply not that much into me.

So I decided that tonight, I would be more offensive and find out. Now or never, because the way this makes me feel by now isn't nice at all.  
We ate pizza and are now watching a movie. I like sitting close to you, feel your hand in mine - the most touchy you ever get, we haven't even kissed yet. They start making out in the movie - noooooo, I did not chose this movie on purpose - and I can see from the corner of my eye that you don't exactly mind seeing this and feel your hand holding mine a bit tighter. That's my cue. I shift onto your lap, mostly sitting on your legs, and lean down to kiss you. You seem surprised but kiss me back, so I take the opportunity and move closer to you, I want to feel all of you and- end the kiss, rather surprised.

I look at you, calmly, I can see how your mind is racing, how several emotions at the same time pop up in your chest and make it hard for you to breathe. I move my hips slowly, feel it again, on you. "Is that what I think it is?" 

You don't answer immediately. You are blushed and you are searching for words. I lean down and whisper into your ear, my tone of voice telling you that I have more than just an idea about this world "Are you wearing a chastity cage?" You nod. "Is it teasing when I do this?" I move back and forth a few times. You gasp softly, then nod.  
I lean back just a little, to look at you, making sure you can still feel me pushing against the cage. "Alright. I'm listening." I rest my hands in your neck, crawl the skin and give you all the time you need. After a while, and only hesitantly, you tell me about your keyholder, about the relationship you have and some of the rules you have. I listen carefully, ask a few questions to make sure I understand properly. Then I ask, slightly disappointed and sad because I already know the answer. "So we can't have sex?" You put your hands on the sides of my thighs and slowly shake your head. My hands slipped to your shoulders in the meantime and you feel them shake slightly as I ask the next question. "Would you..." I need to breathe in and out once. "Do you even want to have sex with me?" I can't look into your eyes anymore and look down. I don't see how your jaw drops in disbelief about me even asking this. Surprised, I feel myself pulled into a longing kiss, your hands in my neck and on my back now. "I do, I do! I can't, but I do! Please believe me!" You whisper inbetween kisses.   
I look at you again, I'm blushed and there is lust and desire in my eyes. Without a word, I strip my shirt and my bra off. I cup your cheek with a hand and whisper "Touch me..."

Your hands move over my thighs, your eyes caress my naked skin, soon followed by your hands. I sigh contently, smile with my eyes closed. I shiver a little and giggle when you tickle me. Then I moan loudly, as you unexpectedly lick over my nipple. I clap a hand in front of my mouth. Was that too loud? I see you look up to me, lust and desire in your eyes too. I smile and relax. As soon as you play with my nipple again, I moan, softer now, gently guiding you to the other one after a while. "No teeth." I whisper. "They're very sensitive." I can feel you grin. The more you kiss, lick and suck my nipples, the more I moan. The more I rub over you. 

"Wait, wait!" I say after a while, highly blushed and panting. I get off of your lap and stand in front of you. I offer you a hand and pull you onto your feet too. "If it's not unbareable for you, I would like to... do... more?" You look slightly confused but nod. I smile and take your shirt off, then pull you into another kiss, stroking every bit of naked skin I can reach, over your shoulders, your back, down your spine to your buttcrack, over your sides and hips, running a finger along the edge of your trousers. I love it how you give those little moans into the kiss, it encourages me to go on.  
I shift our position and sit back down on the couch, with you standing in front of me. I open your pants and look up to you, grinning. "May I?" You exhale deeply and smile, shaking your head a little. "Hell yes. Shit, I wanted to see you like this for so long..." I grin and undress you, first the pants. "Oh my... Am I responsible for this?" I rub over the wet spot in your briefs and feel the cage too. "All you had to do was ask..." I take your briefs off as well, watch you, inspect you almost. I feel your eyes on me as I touch your thighs, your pubis, your loins, then your cage and finally your balls. Which makes you moan softly. I smirk and lean forward, start kissing the same spots my fingers just explored. "What are you...?" I don't answer, then you feel my tongue on your cage, some on your dick too and you hear a clicking sound. You gasp and hiss, I notice how you don't put your hand on my head. I look up to you, make sure you look at me too, and slowly begin to lick and suck your balls. Taste your precum. Now you know where the clicking sound came from: my tongue percing.  
"Oh my gosh... Are you sure you want this? There are just some things I can't give you..." I nod and stop for a moment. Give you a long look. "Are you sure you want this, even though you can't have everything?" You look down at me, blushed and biting your lower lip. "Fuck yes, I want you!"  
I get up and kiss you, put your hands on my skirt so you undress me. Which you do, finding out I am not wearing panties. "Oh, you~" I smile and shrug. "I thougt it's today or never." We get back to kissing, standing close together, the kiss is long, hot and passionate, I am rubbing against you. Your cage.  
We both moan, our hands are everywhere. Until I take a step back. "Lay down on the couch." You obey and watch me, curious. Your eyes go wide when I kneel over you, bestriding you.   
"That's not going to work!" You whine. "Not the way you think, no. Just enjoy the view. And the feeling?" I shift a little, so you can feel my warm wet lips on your balls and my clit hits your cage. I begin riding you gently, not wanting to hurt either of us.  
"Are... are you leaking against my clit?"  
"Mhm... Damn. I want to fuck you so badly."  
"If only you had ... a strap-on?"  
You lean up on your elbows. "But I do!" You say enthousiastically and then shy down, wondering what I would think about you owning one.  
"Would that be okay for you? Would it be enough?"  
"Yes. I just want to see you ride me. See you come..." You smirk, looking me up and down.  
"Okay. Go get it." I grin and get off of you. "I'll wait right here."

I hear you come back and turn my head. "Oh that looks... interesting. Come, lay down again." I stand next to the couch. "I also brought lube." You say. I take your hand and put it on my pussy. "I don't need any. But thanks." You rub over my pussy and let a finger glide between my lips. You moan, rub over my clit and let your finger slip inside of me. I put a hand on your shoulder to hold on to, and sigh. You take the finger to your mouth and lick my juices off of it, whimpering at the taste. I watch you and want you even more, I push you down onto the couch and bestride you right after. The dildo is pushing against my wet pussy, my butt resting on your caged dick. "I'm so jealous of that dildo to be honest." You say lustfully. I grin and lift myself, enough to get your dildo's tip against my hole. "Fuck... I tell you, if it was you, I'd react much differently. I love naked skin." I say in a moan and slowly take the dildo in, moan a bit more, watch you watch the dildo disappear in me.  
I start riding you, up and down first, and tell you to put your hands on my thighs. Every time I go down, you feel it on your caged cock too. I moan softly and breathe a bit heavier.  
After a while, I switch to moving back and forth, rubbing my clit over your skin and my butt over your dick. "This is surprisingly hot..." I whisper, with that typical sex blush on my cheeks. I lean down. "Give my boobs some attention, will you?" You lift your head a little to lick one right away, moan onto it, and caress the other one with your hand. I moan and you can see my body tense up. "Hmmmm yes keep going!" My hips move faster on you, my breath accelerates. My eyes are closed and if it was your dick, you could feel me clench around it, tighten up and get even wetter. I grab the pillow next to you, breathe in sharply a few times, then pull away from your mouth and lay down on you, screaming my orgasm onto your shoulder, drooling a bit on it.  
I calm down only slowly, staying on top of you, regaining my breathe. After a few moments more, I sit up, gasp, and look down into your eyes.

"So... shall I wear it now?" I grin at you. You smirk.


End file.
